Feliz Cumpleaños Pequeño Kitsune
by maca-chan15
Summary: 10 de octubre. Naruto Esta de cumpleaños y la persona que quiere no lo saluda, como saldra too esto? sasunaru LEMON dejar review onegai n.n... ONE SHOT


hola a todas n.n... aqui toy de nuevo con un fic nuevito n.n... esta vez es un one-shot espero q me kede bien n.n

Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al idolo Masashi Kishimoto

advertencia: yaoi / lemon (sasunaru)

ya esta todo dicho comenzemos con el fic n.n

* * *

Feliz Cumpleaños Pequeño Kitsune:

Era un dia hermoso en la villa de la hoja, unos pequeños rayos de sol comenzaban a entrar por una ventana de cierta habitacion, la de Naruto. El Kitsune al despertar por la luz que lo molestaba fue abriendo los ojitos de manera lenta, al darse cuenta del dia que era cerro los ojos y se tapo inmediatamente. El dia que no queria que llegara por fin habia llegado, 10 de octubre, el dia en que la aldea de konoha sufrio mucho ya que un zorro llamado Kyuubi habia atacado la villa llevandose la vida de muchas personas, en especial al cuarto hokage, me refiero a Yondaime. Como cada año Naruto no queria salir de su hogar, todos sentian rencor hacia él porque creian q él era el kyuubi no que en realidad el solo lo contenia en su interior, que tenia su propia personalidad y voluntad. aun mas asi tenia que salir, pues tenia una mision que realizar.

Seguia acostado en su cama pensando si es que alguien lo iria a saludar en el dia de hoy, siempre lo saludaba iruka, puesto que era como un hijo para él. Le encantaba que lo saludara pero él queria que cierta persona de cabellos oscuros, mirada fria y serio fuera el que lo saludara, me referia a Uchiha Sasuke. siempre a Sasuke se le olvidaba saludarlo, en realidad, nunca lo habia saludado. Naruto sentia queel chicolo odiaba y él queria aparentar lo mismo, que odiaba al vengador, que queria tenerlo de rival como siempre, pero el mismo sabia que no podia engañarse a si mismo, lo queria demasiado. siempre pensaba en él y queria decirlse sus sentimientos, pero no lo hacia pensando que Sasuke lo podria rechazar. esta vez decidio no hacerse ilusiones con que este año, en que cumplia 18 años, Sasuke lo iria a saludar, esta vez decidio pasarlo por alto. y asi no sufrir como siempre lo hacia desde que tenia 16 años cuando se dio cuenta de que amaba a Uchiha.

Por fin se levanto de su cama para ir a darse una ducha rapida e ir al puente donde siempre se encontraba el grupo 7 para hacer misiones, cuando salio de casa se encontro con Iruka quien tenia una sonrisa muy amplia y llamo a Naruto para q fuera a su lado.

que pasa iruka-sensei, tengo una mision - dijo naruto hacia su exprofesor

lo se Naruto, pero queria desearte un muy feliz cumpleaños hoy dia, que lo pases genial y que te quiero como a un hijo, asi que... que te parece que mañana vayamos a comer ramen? - dijo iruka mientras abrazaba al Kitsune

siiiii n.n gracias Iruka sensei, yo tambien te quiero mucho - respondio alegre y correspondiendo el abrazo, realmente Iruka podia alegrarle el dia al rubio

bueno nos vemos mañana, suerte en tu mision - dijo al despedirse de Naruto

matta-nee Iruka sensei - respondio por ultimo ya llendo hacia el puente.

Por otro lado en el puente se encontraba Sakura con Sasuke, esperando a su sensei y extrañamente esperando a Naruto quien siempre era el 1ero en llegar.

se me hace extraño que naruto aun no llegue - decia Sakura mientras miraba coquetamente a Sasuke "INNER: woooo menos mal que Naruto no ha llegado, es mi oportunidad... shannaroooo"

mira ahi viene el dobe - respondio sasuke señalando al rubio venir corriendo a lo lejos

ah.. que bien, no? - dijo en un tono ironico la pelirosada.

y en efecto era verdad, Naruto venia corriendo con la mirada baja, la actitud deeste fue extraña para ambos, no estaba gritando como siempre, mas bien parecia muy tranquilo y algo bajoneado.

hola, como estan? - pregunto con su sonrisa falsa que tantos años llevaba utilazando

llegas tarde Naruto! - respondio sakura sin haberle contestado lo que habia preguntado el rubio.

... bien - dijo sasuke diciendolo al aire ya que lo dijo bajo y ninguno de sus compañeros lo logro escuchar

perdon sakura, es que me quede pensando en el dia que era hoy y se me ha pasado la hora, es todo - dijo uzumaki como insinuando que estaba de cumpleaños, mas aun sus compañeros no se dieron cuenta.

es verdad, a quien se le ocurre hacer una mision en un dia como este - dijo sakura para despues proseguir - siendo hoy dia el dia en que Yondaime murio para salvar la villa de ese temible zorro

jeje, es verdad... pero la verdad es q hoy dia tambien... - no pudo continuar ya que sakura y sasuke prestaron atencion al hombre de pelo plateado q habia recien llegado.

llegas tarde! - dijo sakura olvidando lo que el kitsune estaba hablando

yo - dijo el ninja copia en forma de saludo hacia sus alumnos - la verdad es que estaba ocupado con una mision que me pidio la godaime.

si , si... lo que digas, vamos a hacer la mision? - pidio el vengador en modo de que nadie hacia nada.

sii que inteligente eres sasuke-kun - dijo sakura hacia su amado

hai , hai - respondio naruto en forma desganada. kakashi lo noto de inmediato e hizo que sus otros dos alumnos fueran mas adelante para poder asi conversar con su alumno escandaloso de siempre

que pasa naruto? - pregunto el jounnin a naruto

es que... usted sabe que dia es hoy no? - pregunto naruto con la voz entrecortada y la mirada en el suelo

etto, el dia en que yondaime murio, no? - al terminar de decir aquello, naruto comenzo a sollozar en silencio para que sus compañeros de equipo no se diesen cuenta

si... pero tambien es mi cumpleaños kakashi-sensei , y nadie me saluda... ellos siempre piensan en este dia por lo que ocurrio, pero nadie piensa en mi cumpleaños - termino tapandose los ojitos con sus manitos y deteniendose.

kakashi se habia olvidado del cumpleaños de naruto, en realidad nunca se lo habia preguntado pero era bastante obvio, solo kakashi se olvidaria de algo como aquello. rapidamente abrazo a naruto y trato de consolarlo

perdoname naruto, se me habia olvidado por completo, perdoname - dijo mientras sacaba las manitos de la kra de naruto haciendo q este lo mirara - feliz cumpleaños naruto, perdoname de verdad y espero que sasuke y sakura te saluden tambien.

esta bien kakashi-sensei, gracias. - termino naruto, no queria desahogarse, preferia guardarse las cosas y asi desahogarse en su casa al terminar la mision.

ellos saben que estas de cumpleaños? - pregunto el jounnin hacia uzumaki

no, y no quiero decirles tampoco - termino naruto comenzando a correr para asi dar por terminada la conversacion

kakashi al verlo correr se dijo a si mismo "yo me encargaré de que lo sepan" y apresuro el paso para llegar a donde estaban sus alumnos.

La mision habia sido muy facil, tenian q pintar la casa de un señor y ordenar su jardin. (la verdad es que me da pereza escribir la mision u.u)

naruto se despidio rapidamente de sus compañeros de equipo y profesor , sin decir a donde iba ni nada , lo cual aumento las sospechas de la actitud de sasuke ya que el rubio siempre decia a donde iria despues de alguna mision.

sakura ya se habia ido tambien ya que su madre le habia dicho que apenas terminara la mision se fuera a casa a ayudarla con tareas del hogar. asi que quedo solo sasuke, y antes de que pudiera irse

kakashi lo retubo.

me imagino que te estas preguntando la actitud de naruto , no? - dijo kakashi serio hacia su alumno

tu tambien notaste que estaba extraño? - dijo sasuke al momento de terminar la frase se arrepintio de haberlo dicho - digo... estaba extraño?

no te engañes sasuke, yo sé lo que sientes por él. - dijo kakashi de forma confiada

y tu como lo sabes, ah? - pregunto desafiante el desenciente del clan uchiha

porque eres mi alumno n.n , pero eso no es lo que quiero hablar ahora. mira la actitud de naruto se debe a que hoy dia esta de cumpleaños, pero nadie lo ha saludado, excepto yo y quiza iruka que a él no se lo olvidaría - respondio el ninja copia

kuso, porque no lo ha dicho, maldito dobe... donde esta? - dijo para si

debe estar en ichiraku o en su hogar - contesto kakashi como incitando a sasuke a ir en su busqueda

sin responderle sasuke salio en busqueda de su pequeño ojiazul dejando a kakashi solo. quien opto por ir en busqueda de iruka.

el dia se habia puesto horrible, se habia nublado y pronto comenzaba a llover. naruto se encontraba en ichiraku comiendo su ramen como siempre, solo que esta vez no tenia ganas de comer. no habia terminado el plato cuando decidio irse a su hogar, estaba por terminar el dia, y este al saber q su niño (osea sasuke) no vendria a saludarlo opto por irse. al salir del local noto que estaba lloviendo y el no llevaba un paraguas si quiera.

esto no podria estar peor- penso naruto . cuando de pronto aparecio sasuke al frente suyo con la mirada de agotamiento pero satisfecho por haberlo encontrado.

que haces aqui sasuke - pregunto el kitsune

luego te explico, ven conmigo - respondio y acto seguido lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo a su casa

dejame, quiero ir a mi casa - trataba de safarce cuando en realidad se estaba muriendo por dentro al sentir que sasuke le tomaba la mano con fuerza.

uruse - respondio uchiha y apresuro el paso hasta llegar a su casa

al entrar a la residencia sasuke lo dejo apoyado a la pared y presionando su cuerpo contra su amado. lo tenia acorralado y comenzo a acercarse de manera provocadora hacia el kitsune

ah.. que haces? - preguntaba incredulo mientras sasuke se acercaba mas y mas

lo que siempre he deseado hacer - sin mas posesiono sus labios a los de su rubio mientras q con una mano agarraba su cintura para atraerlo hacia él.

naurto al sentir los labios de su amor platonico se sentia morir, simplemente se dejo llevar. era un sueño hecho realidad. se alejo un poco para tomar aire, pero sasuke casi no se lo permitia, le encantaban esos labios rosaditos y suaves que solo naruto poseia. comenzo a morderle el labio inferior para luego introducir su lengua para recorrer todo lugar que poseia el rubiecito. naruto en tanto comenzaba a gemir despacio y acariciaba el cabello sedoso del vengador para luego agarrar sus firmes brazos y recorrerlos con total libertad. uchiha comenzo a excitarse cada vez mas se separo de los labios de su amado para atacar su suave y sensible cuello que estaba caluroso y con su otra mano hacia cariño por encima del pantalon de naruto, queria poseerlo en ese instante.

naruto comenzaba a gemir y comenzaba a hablarle

sa..sasuke, porque haces esto? - preguntaba entre cortada la respiracion (debido a la excitacion) - si lo haces por burlarte de mi, detente, por favor - pedia con los ojos cerrados

sasuke se alejo del cuello de naruto para afirmarlo de los hombros y apoyarlo contra la pared nuevamente - depsues vienen las respuestas dobe, y no lo hago por burlarme - con eso termino y volvio a besar a naruto mientras lo atraia para llegar luego a su dormitorio.

una vez llegados alli el vengador empujo al kitsune hacia su cama y se puso encima de él atacando nuevamente en donde habia quedado, queria dejar marcas en su cuello para dejar dicho que era de su propiedad. naruto comenzo a sacarle la ropa a su amado y este hacia lo mismo con él. pronto los dos estaban desnudos aunque uno se encontraba muy cohibido, es decir, naruto. sasuke descendio de su cuello para llegar a sus pezones donde agarro uno con los dientes y lo succionaba de manera que el otro gemia mas y mas . dejo el pezon y comenzo a descender hasta llegar a la altura del ombligo donde miro al kitsune que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y agarrando las sabanas con sus manitos. el kyuubi sabia lo que pasaria a continuacion el esperado sexo oral , cuantas veces deseo que sasuke le hiciera aquello, estaba desesperado por la excitacion ya que sasuke no lo hacia, solo daba besos alrededor.

sa... sas... sasuke.. por favor, hazlo ya - pidio avergonzado y con la cara muy ruborizada.

estaba esperando que me dijieras eso -

acto seguido introdujo el sexo de naruto ya rigido en su boca, dandole lamidas y acariciando con una mano su muslo y con la otra sosteniendo el miembro y de paso haciendole cariño a sus testiculos. naruto se sentia en la gloria hasta que se derramo en el interior de la boca de su amado, sientiendose avergonzado pero no impidio que ahora fuera él el que hiciera disfrutar al vengador. sasuke se alejo y se saboreaba el fruto de naruto.

naruto se levanto haciendo q sasuke se acostara y comenzaba a lamer todo el pecho de sasuke, deteniendose tambien en un pezon y lamiendolo con desesperacion y calentura. mientras hacia esto con una mano comenzaba a estimular el pene de sasuke que necesitaba atencion.

dobe, detente ya... yo soy el que maneja aqui - decia con los ojos entrecerrados pero no deteniendo a naruto. si no incitandolo a que hiciera mas cosas en él.

lo se, mas que nada me gustaria que tu me tomaras, pero siempre he querido hacerte esto - terminando lo que dijo lamio la punta de su miembro y comenzo a lamerlo entero e introdujendolo a su boca dando pequeñas mordidas. el uchiha comenzaba a gemir y necesitaba poseer a naruto ahora. con sus manos obligo a naruto a subir para empezar a besarlo y asi tomar de nuevo el control de la situacion.

otra vez naruto volvia a quedar acostado en la cama, pero ahora estaba de a gatas, el vengador se levanto y comenzo a masturbar el miembro de naruto y hacerlo q lamiera sus dedos para lubricar su entrada. naruto lo hacia a gusto y cerraba los ojos, estaba muy excitado. uchiha ingreso el primer dedo haciendo q naruto se quejara un poco, pero estaba tan extasiado que poco le importo, luego vino el 2do dedo. naruto hizo q sasuke sacara sus dedos y le ordeno que lo entrara ya, que queria sentirlo dentro suyo.

sasuke retiro los dedos y afirmandose de las caderas de su niño ingreso su miembro de una forma un tanto dolorosa ya que no estaba bien lubricado

me duele - decia mientras le caian pequeñas lagrimas

perdoname, ya pronto dejará de doler, te lo prometo - le decia acariciando su abdomen y pecho.

naruto confiaba plenamente en él y se relajo lo bastante como para que ya no le doliera, si no que comenzara a darle mucho placer

motto, motto (mas, mas) sasuke.. - le ordenaba mientras se movia en un vaiven con su amado

sasuke no respondia y comenzaba a masturbar a su pequeño y con su otra mano acariciaba la espalda sudorosa de su niño rubio.

pronto naruto llego al orgasmo diciendo el nombre del uchiha en voz alta a la vez que sasuke tambien llegaba al orgasmo derramandose en el interior del kitsune.

sasuke salio lentamente del interior y se puso a su lado abrazandolo y tapandolo con la sabana para abrigarse un poco (estaban desnudos n.n xD)

naruto se apoyo en el pecho de sasuke abrazandolo por la cintura.

feliz cumpleaños, naruto - dijo abrazandolo mas

sa.. sas.. sasuke, yo... - sorprendido por lo que le habia dicho comenzo a llorar abrazando mas a sasuke - yo siempre ... he querido que me saludaras en este dia... pero... siento que no valgo nada para ti... (todo esto lo decia entre cortado y llorando ocultandose en el pecho de sasuke y abrazandolo mas fuerte)

perdoname, pero no sabia que hoy dia estabas de cumpleaños, hoy kakashi me lo ha dicho - dijo y levantaba la cara de naruto - la verdad es que siempre he querido decirte esto, te amo naruto, siempre lo he hecho

naruto se sorpendio y aun llorando besó a sasuke de una forma calida que transmitia todo el amor que sentia por él

yo tambien sasuke, yo tambien te amo demasiado - termino por decir aun llorando y volviendo a abrazarlo.

y asi ambos se quedaron dormidos en un profundo sueño abrazados y felices

llego la mañana siguente y naruto al abrir los ojos se encontro con sasuke y una torta con una velita en sus manos.

feliz cumpleaños, mi niño - dijo acercandose. - ahora pide un deseo.

ahora mi deseo se ha hecho realidad que es estar a tu lado - dicho esto soplo la velita, dejaorn la torta de lado y se dieron un suave beso sabiendo que ahora estarian juntos para siempre

FIN

* * *

espero q les haya gustado, a mi mas o menos xD bueno ayer naru-chan estubo de cumpleaños y nada mejor que hacerle un fic en honor a eso n.n... se aceptan review y me dicen si quieren q lo continue o no xDD aunque io diria que no n.n... bueno nos vemos a la prox chauu! n.n

pd: perdon por no haber puesto los nombres con mayuscula y demas... es que estaba apurada ...

maka-chan! n.n


End file.
